Note Facebook
by fvckmehyukhae
Summary: Kini dihadapannya telah terbuka sebuah catatan Facebook milik temannya. Sebastian membacanya kemudian ia tertawa. "Baiklah, aku akan membuat yang seperti ini juga!" ujarnya penuh semangat. Lalu hasilnya?


Warning: OOC.

Disclaimer: Facebook milik Mark Elliot Zuckerberg, Kuroshissuji milik Yana Toboso.

Come back fic! \('v')/ Long time no see ya, do you miss me? *hugs* enjoy!

.:: Note Facebook ::.

Sebastian memegang sebuah piyama berwarna putih. Tak salah lagi, piyama itu milik tuannya, Ciel Phantomhive. Sebastian baru saja membantu tuan mudanya itu berganti pakaian sekali lagi karena Ciel tak sengaja membasahi bajunya saat ia menyikat gigi.

Benarkah? Bukankah itu hanya alasan yang dibuat-buat oleh Ciel agar ia bisa menatap Sebastian lebih lama lagi? Author mulai ragu.

Sebastian melempar piyama putih itu ke keranjang pakaian kotor. Ia merasa sangat lelah hari ini, ia bahkan sudah menguap beberapa kali semenjak lima belas menit terakhir. Ia pun bergegas pergi ke kamarnya untuk berganti pakaian dan segera tidur.

Tapi, aduh dasar insomnia, meskipun sudah berbaring selama tiga puluh menit, matanya tak mau terpejam. Rasanya ia masih ingin melakukan sesuatu.

"Kenapa aku tidak mengecek Facebook saja? Siapa tau ada permintaan teman baru." Sebastian berbicara kepada dirinya sendiri.

Hell-o, Butler, masih jamankah main Facebook?

"Walaupun banyak orang beralih dari Facebook ke Tuiter, aku akan tetap bertahan di Facebook. Karena aku setia." Sebastian kembali berbicara kepada dirinya sendiri.

Butler berambut hitam itu pun mengeluarkan laptop model terbaru yang paling canggih pada masa itu. Tak lupa Sebastian menggunakan modem milik Ciel yang sudah ia ambil tadi siang. Lalu, voila! Ia sudah tiba di Facebook! Sebastian pun memasukan email dan passwordnya.

"Tiga ratus pemberitahuan baru, lima ratus permintaan pertemanan," gumam Sebastian. _Scroll_.. _scroll_.. _scroll_.. "Apa ini? Catatan?" mata Sebastian tertuju pada sebuah catatan milik temannya.

Klik!

Kini dihadapannya telah terbuka sebuah catatan Facebook milik temannya. Sebastian membacanya dengan seksama sambil tersenyum dan terkadang tertawa. "Lucu juga," ujarnya setelah habis membaca catatan itu. "Baiklah, aku juga akan membuat yang seperti ini."

**...**

Ciel memainkan pulpen pink bergambar Barbie yang di pegangnya. Ia bosan, sangat bosan. Ia tidak memiliki aktivitas yang harus ia lakukan. Mau tidur siang tanggung, sekarang sudah jam tiga sore.

Oh, oh, oh! Ia teringat sejak tadi pagi ia belum mengecek Facebooknya. Dengan penuh semangat Cie mengambil laptop miliknya yang sangat serupa dengan milik Sebastian. Pasang modem, _connect_, dan langsung _sign in_ ke Facebook.

"Hm.. tujuh ratus permintaan pertemanan? Jari-jariku bisa patah kalau harus menerima semuanya," gumam Ciel. "Apa ini? Pemberitahuan baru? Eh, Sebastian membuat catatan? Jangan-jangan curhatan lagi." Ciel mengklik catatan milik Sebastian. Kemudian ia membacanya.

**.**

Title: _Tag_ Berantai, Jangan Lupa _Tag_ Balik :*

By Sebastian Michaelis Chuuupapapam

Peraturannya:

1. Copy semua isi _note _ini lalu ganti dengan jawabanmu.

2. _Tag_ berapapun orang yang kamu mau, tapi jangan lupa _tag_ aku juga ya!

3. Ceumunguuuuudh!

1. Haloo.

- Iya.

2. Boleh minta waktunya?

- Boleh, mau minta tanda tangan? Atau mau bikin kontrak?

3. Beneran nih?

- IYE! - _ -

4. Makasih, ya!

- Padahal kita belom ngapa-ngapain… *kemudian hening*

5 Saya ingin menanyakan beberapa pertanyaan kepada Anda, boleh?

- Kan tadi sudah di bilang boleh, gimana sih. Nggak ngerti bahasa? Lulus sekolah nggak sih?!

6. Boleh?

- =_=;

7. Oke! *kedip-kepid*

- *kelilipan aspal*

8. Nama lengkap?

- Akuh nggak punya namaaaaaa! Hiks :'(

9. Nama panggilan?

- Sebaspampampamulala *kedip-kedip*

10. Umur?

- Terlalu sulit untuk di ingat ; _ ;

11. Cewek atau cowok?

- Menurut kamu?

12. Tempat tanggal lahir?

- Neraka kamar nomor tiga belas.

13. Nomor hape?

- 14045, layanan 24 jam. GRATIS ONGKIR!

14. Lagi apa?

- Menurut kamu?

15. Kenapa?

- Hanya Tuhan dan saya yang tau.

16. Perasaan saat ini?

- Biasa saja.

17. Kenapa?

- KEPO BANGET!

18. Hobi?

- MENGAGUMI KETAMPANAN DIRI SENDIRI! WKEKWKEKWKEKWKEKWKWKEKWKWEKW K! *keselek*

19. Kenapa?

- Karena SAYA GANTENG! Pernah lihat iblis yang lebih tampan dari saya?

20. Warna kesukaan ?

- Ijo lumut kayak warna celana dalammu.

21. Punya saudara kandung?

- Nanti tanya mamah di neraka dulu yaa :3

22. Berapa?

- Penting banget, ya? *brb telepon mama di neraka*

23. Namanya?

- Jaringan sibuk, nih!

24. Hewan yang disuka?

- Yang berbulu lucu gitu deh!

25. Tempat kesukaan?

- Hmm..

26. Semalem mimpi apa?

- Harus di ceritain? *joget Oppa Oppa*

27. Mimpi indah atau buruk?

- Nggak enak ngomongnya nih D:

28. Lagi suka sama seseorang?

- Kok tau? Ibu kamu... seorang cenayang, ya?

29. Siapa?

- *end chat*

30. Orangnya kayak gimana?

- KEPO!

31. Punya pacar?

- Nggak punya.

32. Siapa?

- …

33. Orangnya kayak gimana?

- Papa kamu… nggak lulus TK, ya? Kasihan.

34. Tanggal jadian?

- Mama kamu… *nggak tega ngomongnya*

35. Benda yang disukai?

- KEPO!

36. Makanan favorit?

- KEPO!

37. Minuman favorit?

- Susu putih :3

38. Negara yang ingin dikunjungi?

- Nanti akuuuuuuuh pikil dulu yach!

39. Hal yang disukai?

- Kepo banget! - _ -

40. Hal yang dibenci?

- Kamu.

41. Takut setan?

- Masa takut sama bangsa sendiri - _ -

42. 2012 kiamat. Percaya ga?

- Mau kiamat nggak kiamat itu nggak ada pengaruhnya sama saya.

43. Kalau dapet uang 5 Milyar mau beli apa?

- …

44. Kalau ada kotoran burung jatuh di atas kepalamu reaksimu gimana?

- *mikir*

45. Suka anime?

- Menurut kamuh?

46. Anime kesukaanmu?

- Menurut kamuuuuhhhhh?

47. Suka manga?

- Menurut kamuuuuuuhhhhhhhhhh? Hhhhh?

48. Sebutkan 5 lagu yang akhir-akhir ini sering kamu dengar dan penyanyinya!

- Itu tuh boiben-boiben Koreah. Yang ganteng-ganteng itu. Tapi masih lebih ganteng saya,kok. *kedip-kedip*

49. Anime yang akhir-akhir ini kamu tonton?

- KEPO KALI KAU INI!

50. Penyanyi atau band kesukaan?

- Di neraka nggak ada band ; ;

51. Teman?

- Akuh nggak punya cemaaaaan!

52. Sahabat?

- Cahabat akuuh meninggaaaaal pas migrasi dari neraka ke bumi ; ;

53. Merek hape dan tipenya?

- Pilih yang saya pilih, CSL Blueber*y!

54. Kartu hape kamu?

- Remi.

55. Berat badan?

- Nggak punya timbangan!

56. Tinggi badan?

- Nggak punya meteran!

57. Kata-kata favorit?

- Wt*!

58. Menurut kamu, aku ini cewe atau cowo?

- Menurut kamu, aku ini manusia atau iblis?

59. Pendapatmu tentang saya?

- Tentang saya? Apa pendapatmu?

60. Pendapatmu tentang pertanyaan-pertanyaan ini?

- Pertanyaan-pertanyaan ini… *sinyal hilang*

61. Sudah capek?

- Kok kamu kepo banget, ya? Nanya-nanya terus.

62. Sudah dulu, ya?

- Iya deh ; ;

63. Jangan kangen sama saya ya!

- Mana ngen? :x

64. Sampai jumpa!

- Bubyeeeeee! *kissu-kissu*

.

.

Ciel terdiam beberapa saat. Ia masih mencerna apa yang baru saja ia baca. "APA INI?" teriaknya. "Aaku harus buat yang seperti ini juga? Wt*! Tapi, bolehlah," ujar Ciel lalu mengcopy-paste isi catatan Sebastian dan mulai mengerjakannya.

….

The End?

….

Hi, Darl! *hugs* too busy with my fangirl wolrd and my school life ; ; I miss you all! *hugs one by one*

Well, find me on twitter? lipipiii Let's have some chit-chat with me :3

Okay, bye-bye! *wave*


End file.
